creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BigBob123
THEY BE HATING ON CAPS I FOR ONE LOVE CAPS, CAPS LOCK= GOD Umm.. please sign with four tildes (like this) BigBob123 (talk) 05:37, June 11, 2014 (UTC)BigBob123 Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:BigBob123 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Princess Callie (talk) 05:28, June 11, 2014 (UTC) RE Talk to the mod that banned you. The only thing I can see is that she felt yo were misbehaving. It's only two hours so I dont think you really need to appeal. Just wait it out. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 07:49, June 11, 2014 (UTC) You can talk to me in the scars and dd chat hey bob go to scars and dd ok Re: Cursed Ring I did read it, actually. It wasn't difficult to read either because it looks like it was written as part of a speed-typing competition. The story makes no sense. Your phrasing is bad. Like ''really bad. Here's an example taken directly from whatever it was you submitted: You look around in you bookbag. A sword, a ration of food... Eureka! There is a poptart and some milk. The poptart is pretty stale, but whatever. You eat that fucking poptart, Huzzah! You walk around looking for a door. You find one. You grasp the doorknob and slowly turn it. A big mursupial rat bites you. Ouch! You slash at it with you sword, it dies, and you tear some cloth off your clothes and bandage the bite. You decide to take a nap. Now, read that out loud. Is this character on meth? It makes zero sense. Sadly, the rest of the story is a train-wreck as well. I would suggest taking time to actually plan a story out before submitting anything else to this site. We only accept quality stories here. Your story missed the mark. In fact, it went 100 feet from the mark and flew into the woods. Mystreve (talk) 14:39, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Suggested Reading The Suggested Reading-category is admin-only, so please do not use it. Resident DeVir (talk) 14:59, June 11, 2014 (UTC) yea i do Warning! Unfinished Page Please don't contribute unfinished pages. We get a lot of these, and almost none of them are EVER finished in a timely manner. I'd suggest you post unfinished pages on your own computer in a notepad or other text document, or if it isn't your own computer that you're using, to save the text on Pastebin so you can access it later. Posting an unfinished page again will result in a block. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 16:32, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: On your wiki, go to and turn the switch labeled "chat" on. (So, if your wiki's url was 'example.wikia.com', you would go to http://example.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiFeatures.) LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:06, June 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Well, it'd be good if you put all the parts in one page. They seem like they'd be relatively short, so it'd be convenient if all were in one place. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 19:38, June 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Yeah, Ahri did wrong in that regard. Also, you were asked to stop at least twice, Bob, but you continued. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 12:34, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Case 731-9401 and attributing a source. I was looking over stories and noticed you posted Case 731-9401, you need to cite the original author. (Preferably at the beginning or end of the story.) I'm putting it in the marked for review category. Please list the author before the end of the week. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 08:21, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Re Here. You could've easily done it yourself by going to your "Contributions" tab above. Mystreve (talk) 12:14, July 17, 2014 (UTC)